


Reading in the Dark

by sarken



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: Badge of Justice, F/F, International Fanworks Day 2016, Masturbation, Sort of Brenda/Sharon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 09:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6001528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon finds Badge of Justice fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reading in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [International Fanworks Day 2016](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/4770) fanworks challenge, which prompted, "What does your favorite character--or your favorite pairing--get fannish over?"

The last thing Sharon wants to do when she goes home is watch a cop show. Her life is a cop show, but a boring procedural one, and she likes it just fine -- she doesn't need to see car chases and gunfights play out on screen, dredging up memories of the worst days of her life. She's gotten used to a life without groggy, post-Ambien mornings, and doesn't want to go back.

Sharon knows she should tell those things to Rusty, but she doesn't want to burden him, doesn't want to watch the excitement fade from his eyes. It's easier to just sit on the couch and watch Badge of Justice with him while drinking a glass of wine, to listen to his behind-the-scenes stories during commercials and time her refills and bathroom breaks so she misses the worst of the action.

But it gets to her anyway. Two o'clock in the morning after the midseason finale, she's standing in the bathroom, gripping the edge of the sink, saying to the running water, "It was only a dream." A dream based on a memory and caused by a television show featuring a woman she swears is a younger version of herself, but a dream just the same.

"Damn it," she says, and she yanks open the medicine cabinet, stares down her bottle of Ambien. She should move it somewhere drier, somewhere farther away. Somewhere it will be less tempting at two a.m. when she knows, if she's lucky, she only has five hours to sleep.

She slams the cabinet shut and takes her laptop to bed. Maybe she'll sleep better if she can find out how the cliffhanger ends. 

It takes her less than a minute to find out why Rusty had said to her, "Just, whatever you do, Sharon, promise me, you will _not_ Google the show. And if you do Google it, I don't want to hear about it."

"Why would I Google it?" she'd said at the time. Not a promise, so this isn't quite guilt she feels as she looks at the screen, but it is certainly no small amount of regret.

But it is far, far outweighed by curiosity.

Because she remembers the prurient stories written by Jonny Worth's murdered fan, remembers the blush creeping up her neck as Andy had leaned over Buzz's shoulder to read one out loud. It had taken her back to her childhood bedroom, reading romance novels under the covers late into the night, learning things about life -- and herself -- good Catholic girls weren't supposed to know. She had spent so many hours like that until life had gotten in the way: until term papers and husbands and first watch and children all stole that from her, left her unable to do more than fall, exhausted, into bed.

These stories in her search results, all about Badge of Justice, so many with summaries about romance and sex... they can't be very good. But they're there, and if nothing else, they'll distract her for tonight. They'll make her think about something other than how it feels to be Lara Richards, staring down the barrel of a suspect's gun. They'll let her relax and put her to sleep with something pleasant, or at least silly, in her head.

Instead, they keep her up for hours. Not the first stories she decides to read, though, the ones about tightly-wound IA lieutenant Lara, and Jonny's character, the renegade division head she's supposed to be bringing down. After spending decades of her life deflecting the attention of her male superiors, Sharon just can't get beyond the fact that Jonny -- Derrick, he's Derrick on the show -- is Lara's commanding officer, especially not when it seems like every story has Lara down on her knees, calling him _sir_.

No, the stories Sharon stays awake with are about Lara and Maddy Howard, who knows just how to use her sweet, southern charm to get exactly what she wants: confessions on the show; Lara in these too-short stories.

Sharon has never read anything like this before, never even stopped to consider it might exist, much less turn her on. But by the third time Lara is writhing against Maddy's pretty, talented mouth, Sharon is slipping a hand beneath the blanket to indulge the ache between her thighs.

Her eyes drift closed, but she knows the story by now, even without the words on the screen. She knows Maddy's hands beneath Lara's hips, the sharp press of Maddy's nails against her skin. She knows Maddy's warm breath and hot mouth, her tongue teasing between swollen labia, lapping at wetness, circling her clit. She knows it, and she _wants_ it, and Sharon comes thinking about a woman's sweet southern charm and unruly blonde hair.

 

 

_I am reading in the dark of this lighted room,_  
_Thinking of my options that will not begin to bloom,_  
_It's getting more complicated by the minute_  
_\- "Reading in the Dark," Heathers_


End file.
